


You Deserve Better

by chestervlle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestervlle/pseuds/chestervlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my chestervelle one-shots, mostly prompts from tumblr. send me some if you're interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes with Jo when she gets a tattoo.

"I’m telling you, it hurts more than you think."

Jo gave Dean a quizzical, borderline suggestive look. “How do you know I don’t already have a tattoo?”

Dean thought on that for a moment, until he gave her an unamused smile and a shrug. “I know things.”

Jo rolled her eyes, but didn’t give a response, because although his comeback was weak - he was right. But she wasn’t nervous. How bad could it be? Certainly a better option that getting possessed again somewhere down the line. And she always had a knack for losing every single anti-possession charm her mother had given her.

She sat down in the chair and slid the photo of the symbol to the tattoo artist. Dean had told her she didn’t need to bring it - he could just show the guy his. She had laughed in his face and told him that she didn’t want anyone thinking they were getting couples’ tattoos.

"Where you want it?" The guy asked abruptly.

Jo turned her right wrist over and held it out to him. Dean was sitting to her left, and he watched as the artist wiped Jo’s arm off, noticing how she flinched at the cold cloth. “Want me to hold your hand?” Dean asked Jo with only a slight trace of mocking in his tone, and she gave him a look. They weren’t technically dating, mostly because they weren’t good at labeling things. So Jo turned him down. “Thanks for the offer, sweetheart, but I think I can handle it.” She answered with a smirk.

"Ready?" The tattoo artist asked rather rudely. He wasn’t a very nice guy, or in a very good mood. Jo didn’t seem to notice or care - but it made Dean nervous.

Jo nodded. She’d never been afraid of needles, so she watched the man guide it all the way to her skin. But that was the moment she realized - she needed Dean Winchester more than she wanted to admit. Her hand was in his within a matter of seconds, and she squeezed his fingers so hard he thought he might lose some. But he never said anything, and Jo never took her eyes off the needle. She watched with uncomfortable intensity - thinking about how tattoos were such a curious thing, but at the same time, completely beautiful. Little did she know, a certain Winchester was thinking the same about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean attempting to help Jo steal a car.

"Just because I’ve never done this before doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do it."

Dean looked down at Jo, throwing his hands in the air. “Fine then, show me how it’s done, Harvelle.”

Jo raised her eyebrows at him in frustration, and held out her palm. Dean dropped the flathead screwdriver into her hand and stood back, looking around once more to make sure they were alone. They’d picked out a second generation grey Ford Taurus, that neither of them would ever drive had they not been on the run, but it would be easy to steal and easy to remain inconspicuous in.

Dean leaned in closer with his arms above him on the roof of the car. “Okay, so what you gotta do is - “

"Dean!" Jo interrupted. "Did I not already say that I’ve got this?"

"I’m just saying, most people don’t get it on their first try. I didn’t….."

Jo rolled her eyes and ignored him as she forcefully jammed the screwdriver into the ignition. Sure enough, when she turned it, the engine roared to life. Jo looked at Dean with a smile spreading all the way across her closed lips.

Dean’s jaw dropped only slightly, because, was he really all that surprised? Jo had proven time and time again that she was easily capable of exceeding his expectations. He swallowed hard and returned her look, as a similar smile spread across his face. “That was hot.”

Jo playfully slapped him in the stomach. “Just get in.” She demanded, and Dean’s smile grew wider.

"Hey, I’m just sayin’, I am seriously turned on right now." He continued, and Jo giggled slightly but shook her head in humorous annoyance.

"Get in the damn car before I run over your toes!" Jo threatened with her hands on the steering wheel, but her voice cracked and she giggled again, waiting as Dean jogged to the other side of the car and slid in next to her. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her jaw, and she pushed him back into his seat. Jo gave him a big grin and said, "Think we should hit a couple banks next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr: Dean has nightmares about the Hellhounds and wakes up to Jo comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is so short but I tried!

The pain was so real. Dean could feel it, was completely sure it was actually happening. Why? He didn't know. He'd already been through this. He'd already served his time. He didn't know why it was happening again, why it seemed to happen every night. All he knew was that the hellhounds were tearing him apart.

Jo was sound asleep beside him. The hellhounds were something they had in common - at least one of them dreamt of them every night. Tonight was Dean's turn.

He woke with a start, immediately sitting up straight as the sweat ran down his face. His hands grasped at the material of the sheets and his breaths continued to increase in pace. After waking from a nightmare like that, he had no clue where he was for a few moments.

Now Jo was up next to him, her hands grabbing his bare shoulders and massaging his tense muscles as she tried to get him to look at her. He did, and let out a sigh of relief as his body limply fell back onto the mattress. Jo stayed sitting and looked down it him, taking his hands in hers. "It was just another nightmare." Jo ran her fingers through Dean's short tousled hair and waited for him to calm down some. "I know how real it seems." Jo paused, offering him a sympathetic smile. "But it's over now."

Jo sunk into the covers next to him, lightly running her fingertips across his chest until they both dozed off again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Dean and Jo's first date.

"You're not serious." Jo looked Dean up and down as she came down the stairs of Bobby's house. Dean was wearing an all black suit, bow tie and all.

"Deadly." Dean said as he played with the cuffs of his suit. He still hated the things after all these years. But Sam had told him that he needed to. He'd asked Jo out on their first official date - though they'd been together for months now. It was long overdue and Dean had thought it right to go all out. "So change out of your jeans and cowgirl boots and let's do this!"

Jo rolled her eyes and groaned - it was just like Dean to make a big deal out of nothing. She'd been told he was just taking her for dinner. "I didn't sign up for this." She complained as she shook her head. Though she had to admit Dean looked incredibly sharp.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right." Dean pressed, crossing his arms and staring at her.

Jo groaned obnoxiously and turned to go back upstairs to where she was keeping her things. Dean leaned against the wall and waited patiently.

Only a few minutes later, he saw Jo standing at the top of the stairs wearing a short black dress and heels, and she had even applied some makeup and tied up her hair. "This good enough for you Romeo?" Jo asked impatiently.

"Wow." Was all Dean could say, and he said it so softly that Jo barely heard him as she stomped down the stairs. Jo took an audible breath when she reached the last step, and stared at Dean. "You ready to do this?" He asked with a cheesy smile, and Jo rolled her eyes, but playfully this time as she smiled at him.

"Let's do this." She replied, and Dean led her to the impala - making sure to hold her door open for her. "You're really goin' all out aren't you?" Jo asked, but got no response to her question.

Dean started the car and began to drive. "The restaurant is a little far." He said, and Jo looked at him quizzically.

"How far?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Forty minutes." Dean answered without looking at her. He knew she would be upset. He was too, because he was starving. But Sam had picked it for them and told Dean to not be stingy or impatient.

Instead of complaining, Jo held back and stared out the windshield. "That's fine." She forced out, wanting to let Dean know she appreciated that he was trying, even if it was something different that they weren't sure they would even enjoy.

After arriving at the restaurant and being seated at their table, Dean scanned the menu and began to panic. It was expensive, but that didn't really bother him. He could always get more money. What bothered him was he didn't have the slightest clue what the hell anything on the menu even was. Jo looked at his expression and started to laugh. "What the hell is a Duck Rillette?" Dean asked loudly, causing several people to stare. The restaurant was filled with other couples, but they were stuffy and rude and most of them weren't even talking to one another. With that and the quiet sound of the classical music being played, Dean's comment could practically be heard through the entire building. Jo began to giggle uncontrollably, and when the waiter approached them she hid her face behind her menu until she was able to calm down.

Dean was talking with the waiter when she set her menu back on the table, and by this time almost everyone in the room was watching them with sour looks on their faces. It was obvious to see they were completely out of place with the people there. Jo noticed that Dean was ordering wine for the both of them, which she'd never seen him drink before. She personally didn't have much of a taste for it. But hey, if it made Dean happy to try something new, she would too.

"And, and what is that one like?" Dean was asking, as the waiter struggled to describe the differences between the different wines. "You know what, just bring us whatever's best." Dean finally said, as both him and the waiter were clearly frustrated.

Jo was beginning to giggle again, but she held it in. Dean turned to her, and raised his eyebrows. “What would you like to eat, dear?” Dean asked, clearly being goofy with her though the others wouldn’t be able to tell. Dean had never once called her dear.

"Why don't you just order me something, darling." Jo replied in Dean's same tone, and saw him cover his own grin by looking down at his menu again.

"Sure, sweetheart." He replied intensely, and by that time it was taking everything in both of them to not bust out and laugh obnoxiously. Dean looked back up at the waiter. "We'll both have the Filet Mignon." Now Dean looked at Jo with and said in a whisper, "that's the only damn thing on the menu I've ever heard of." Jo covered her face with one of her hands and looked away until the waiter was gone. Dean leaned across the table nearer to her. "Having fun yet?"

Jo giggled and leaned over to say something back, but arms came in between them holding two glasses of whatever wine Dean had ordered, some kind of red wine. The waiter set them down and left without a word. "They're not very chatty here are they?" Dean asked, as he swirled the wine in his glass around with a confused look on his face. Jo took hers in her hand too, and watched as Dean shrugged his shoulders, taking a huge swig of the liquid. Jo's jaw dropped as Dean almost spewed his wine everywhere, his face contorted in a look of disgust. "That's new." He said as he shook his head as if trying to get rid of a chill.

Jo grinned and set her wine down, afraid to taste it. "You know he probably brought us the most expensive bottle they have."

Dean shrugged again and grinned back at her. "Probably."

While they waited for their food they had quite a few mini adventures, including Jo accidentally kicking one of her heels a few tables over (she was only trying to scratch her leg), Dean unintentionally dropping his soup spoon into the lit candle on the table (he was wondering how on earth someone was supposed to eat soup with such a tiny spoon), and both of them choking on their wine a few more times.

By the time their meal arrived, they couldn't take it anymore. They were both unable to thank the waiter because they couldn't speak, for fear of completely losing it and laughing right in his face. The food portions were so small that it was actually laughable. "What is this, like two bites?" Dean asked Jo, poking his steak with his tiny fork a few times.

Jo just shook her head and laughed as she dug in. "Whatever, I'm starving."

They both finished their meals in less than three minutes, and when the waiter brought over the check, Dean actually allowed himself to finally laugh out loud. "Hey, honey, did we buy a small country during this dinner at any point?"

Jo pursed her lips. "Well, I don't think so, dear." She replied, continuing to go along with his charade.

Dean laughed and slapped down his credit card anyways.

When they were finally out of the restaurant, after Dean had left a tip bigger than what he usually spent on the meal itself, they walked to the impala and buckled in. It only took one look between them - for them both to finally completely lose it. They laughed for probably ten minutes, until Dean finally threw the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

"I'm taking us through a McDonald's drive thru!" Dean said as Jo flung her high heels in the backseat and pulled her hair out of it's clips.

"Thank God."


End file.
